Tell Me Lies
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Jay and Liberty are happy. They live together, have a happy relationship, and have a baby on the way. But, what happens when Jay loses his job and has no way of providing for his family? Desperate times call for desperate measures. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. I just want to start off by saying, I love Degrassi (the old one/past generation). And I love the idea of Jay and Liberty being together. This is my first Degrassi fic. Please review.

* * *

><p>A 5 month pregnant, Liberty Van Zandt, looked around her apartment. She just recovering from a fight she had with her boyfriend, Jay Hogart. Liberty and Jay have been dating for a 3 years now. After, Jay and Manny, broke up for the final time, Liberty and Jay started to see eachother. Liberty was alittle scared to start something with Jay, because he just got out of a relationship with her best friend, Manny. And because of his badboy persona. After she graduated college, she and Jay finally got together. At first everything for the couple was great, they moved in together. But, the happiness all died when Jay lost his job and Liberty found out she was pregnant. With Jay's job lost and Liberty pregnant their was no way to provide for his family. Which was why Jay and Liberty are always butting heads and fighting. So, here she sat on the couch in the living room, with a tear stained face, waiting on Jay to come back. There was no doubt in Liberty's mind that she loved Jay.<p>

Sitting on the couch for a couple more minutes, Liberty heard the front door open. She stood up from the couch, and watch as Jay made his way towards her. Jay silently pulled her into a hug and Liberty hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Liberty." Jay said finally after 3 minutes of silence. Liberty pulled away from Jay and smiled.

"It's okay, Jay-"

"It's not okay, Liberty, how am I suppose to provide for us? Our growing family." Jay said to Liberty placing his hand on her tummy.

Liberty sighed and said,"Look, Jay can we talk about this tomorrow? I don't feel like fighting about this again."

"Yeah, your right. Lets get to bed." Jay grabbed Liberty's hand and lead her towards the bedroom. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Liberty. Liberty and Jay closed their eyes thinking the same thing. What's next?

* * *

><p>The next morning, Liberty, woke up to find Jay gone. He left a note on top of his pillow saying:<p>

_Gone, job hunting._

_Jay_

Liberty rolled out of bed to deal with her usual morning sickness. An hour later, she was done with her morning sickness and got on with her day. She and Emma had set up a day to go shopping in the mall for baby stuff. Liberty decided to wear on of Jay's graphic hoodies since none of her shirts fit her. A pair of comfortable acid-wash jeans and red sneakers. Liberty was brushing her when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Liberty." Emma said, into the phone with a very cheery voice.

"Hey, Emma. What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing, just happy about waking up to the man I love." Emma was referring to her husband, Spinner. Liberty smiled, she liked to at least see one of her friends happy.

"How far along are you from getting here?"

"About 10 minutes. Why?"

"Just asking, tired of waiting."

"Oooh, do I sense pregnancy hormones?"

"Shut up, Emma!"

Emma giggled in the phone. "Alright, alright, I'm outside."

"Bye, Emma." Liberty said, hanging up the phone. She grabbed her purse and headed out her apartment door. Liberty walked out of the apartment building and into Emma's car.

"So, Liberty are you ready to shop?"

"You know it, Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone. I just want to thank everyone who read my story and reviewed it. I love reading you guys feedback. I hope I get more in the future. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Emma and Liberty arrived at the Niagra Square Mall. Their first stop was at Aerie, to buy some new shirts, jeans, and shorts. As Liberty and Emma were going through racks, Emma decided to make conversation.<p>

"So, Liberty, how's everything with you and Jay?"

Liberty sighed and said,"Our relationship is kind of on the rocks."

"What's wrong?"

"Jay just lost his job and it's stressing both of us out."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Liberty."

"It's okay, it just that well...I think he'll turned back to his old ways."

"Like in high school?"

"Yeah, I mean he still hangs around those same people."

"I can ask, Spinner to help him find a job?"

Liberty smiled,"Thanks, Emma," she hugged her. "I really appericate it."

"No problem, anything to help out a friend...and her man."

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the afternoon, when Liberty arrived at her and Jay's apartment. When, she walked in she was greeted with the loud cheers of a football game on the television. Signaling Jay was home. Liberty walked into the living room to find Jay laying on the couch eating a big bag of potato chips. She smiled and walked over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.<p>

"Hey, sweetie." Liberty sat down on the couch next to Jay, who pulled her into his lap. Liberty giggled as Jay started kissing her neck.

"I've missed you." Jay told her in between kisses.

"Jay, stop it, this is how I got pregnant in the first place."

"And you weren't complaining."

"I know, I wasn't complaining and now the deed is done, so stop it."

Jay did as he was told."Where did you go?"

"To Niagra Square Mall with Emma. Bought me some clothes and outfit for when I lose all the baby weight. And baby things."

"What did you buy for the baby?"

"Booties, shirts, pants, hats, accessories, and decorations for the baby's room."

"You just went on a spending spree didn't you?"

"Of course," then Liberty realized what he was talking about,"Jay, I know what you are talking about and that's why, I would like to say your troubles are over?"

"Meaning?"

"I talk to Emma and she said that she will get Spinner to help you out. Isn't that great?"

Jay sighed and ran his hands over his face. He tried his best to hide his embarrassment and anger, but was failing miserably. "Liberty, please tell me you didn't do that?"

"Are you mad?"

"What do you think?"

Liberty voice was now sounded, scared and confused."I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help."

"Help? Help? You only made things worst!"

Liberty flinched at Jay's words."Jay, I'm sorry. But, do you want me to do?"

"By keeping your mouth closed, for starters."

"What more can I say? At least I'm trying to help! What are you doing? Sitting on your ass eating potato chips! I'm pregnant with your child, Jay, don't you think I should be alittle bit concern about your occupation as well?"

"No, you shouldn't the only thing you should worry about is our baby."

"But, Jay let me help you, please?" Liberty begged Jay.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because, it isn't your place, Liberty! A woman isn't suppose to worry about a man's job. I'm the one that wants to give us a good living. It's my job, not yours!"

"Jay-"

"Liberty, drop it."

"You don't have to do it alone."

"But, I want to."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I don't know, Liberty. Look, I have to go and clear my head, I'll be back later." Jay put on his jacket and walked out of the door. Liberty sighed and sat down on the couch. She can't believe he was acting this way. But, then again, maybe he was right, this time.


End file.
